Thoughts and Dreams
by Hanetsuki
Summary: Aragorn/Legolas. Takes place at Helm's Deep after Aragorn fell from the cliff in the movieverse. My first Lord of the Rings, m/m, A/L, and R rated fic. Please no flames.


Allrighty then. My first LoTR, m/m, A/L, R rated fic. A lot of firsties, so please be nice. It's set in the movieverse after Aragorn fell off the cliff.  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
Aragorn could not be dead.  
  
It was what Legolas had repeated to himself over and over as he rode the short distance to Helm's Deep.  
  
Wouldn't he know if the man was truly dead? He thought he would. Therefore Aragorn couldn't be dead.  
  
But now Legolas was plagued with doubts as he returned and overlooked the river into which Aragorn had fallen. Even an elf would have trouble surviving such a fall. True, his companion was luckier than most. And he had lived with elves, been raised among elves. Even loved by an elf.two of them, actually.  
  
Legolas' mouth twisted into a bitter smile. Who was he to compare with Arwen Evenstar? He attempted to quiet those distracting and depressing thoughts.  
  
Sometimes, despite his appearance, Legolas had almost believed that Aragorn was an elf. Added to the fact that death was still foreign to him, he couldn't accept that Aragorn wouldn't return. After all, hadn't Gandalf returned?  
  
Legolas attempted to sort through the whirl of confusion as thoughts and memories bombarded him, one after another. Perhaps it was because he had drawn so far into himself to sort through half known images and ideas that he wasn't aware of what was happening around him and would later curse himself for his stupidity.  
  
He was interrupted from his reverie by a shout. "Look out! Legolas!"  
  
The elf blinked in confusion, not understanding or reacting to the warning. "Aragorn?" he murmured.  
  
Somehow Aragorn, half dead, found the strength to leap from his horse and tackle Legolas. The arrow meant for his friend struck him instead and the impact sent him rolling. He cried out in pain as the ground twisted the arrow even further into his back, and gave in to the bliss of unconsciousness.  
  
"NO!" Legolas was on his feet almost before he knew what was happening. Hatred burned in his eyes like red hot coals and he fired three arrows in succession at the stray orc, never mind that the first had already killed him. He cursed the dead body, not even retrieving his spent arrows before kneeling down beside his friend, whom he hopelessly loved as more than a friend.  
  
Quickly, he cut away the shaft and extricated the arrow as gently as possible. Blood ran freely down Aragorn's body and Legolas' hands were already stained red. For the first time he noticed the ugly gash on the man's shoulder and various other cuts and bruises.  
  
"No. No, Elessar, after all that has happened I will not let you die because of my stupidity."  
  
He held Aragorn close to himself, leaned back against a tree, and prepared to do what hadn't been done in centuries. Legolas extended his supernatural healing power to cover Aragorn. He wouldn't die, not after surviving such a fall. He wouldn't let him.  
  
Legolas tried to concentrate only on the transfer of power, and not on how he was embracing Aragorn. He failed utterly, and was glad the man was unconscious and couldn't feel his arousal.  
  
He watched closely as the wounds clotted and nodded to himself in satisfaction. He would have to hurry back to Helm's Deep and clean the dirt from Aragorn's wounds or they would become infected and Legolas needed him well for the battle that was to be fought tonight. Scouts had come to Theoden earlier that morning to report the army of orcs that marched their way, and even the very young and the very old would fight.  
  
Legolas felt a pang of fear, not for himself, but for Aragorn, his beloved. He needed to be in the best shape possible, and Legolas would see that he was.  
  
He lifted Aragorn onto his own horse, ignoring the exhaustion that washed over him as a result of the spell. He could not pass out until the ranger was safe. Whistling for the other horse to follow, he set off at a full-out gallop to Helm's Deep, supporting Aragorn in front of him.  
  
The two soon reached the fortress and Legolas jumped down almost before his horse had stopped, cradling Aragorn to his chest. There was a commotion and then he heard the voice of Gimli roaring, "Where is he? I'll kill him!"  
  
Legolas wondered wryly which of them Gimli was threatening before another wave of exhaustion hit him, making the elf bite his lip to keep standing and he hoped no one would notice the slight trembling of his limbs.  
  
"Well, Master Dwarf," said Legolas with a sparkle in his eye, "I don't believe I'll let you kill either of us, seeing as how he survived death twice already. And just think of how embarrassing 'twould be: me, an elf, dying at the hands of a dwarf."  
  
"That elven arrogance is going to get you killed by one with less patience, Master Elf. You're lucky I'm in a good mood and saving my energy for tonight's battle, or 'twould be nothing left of you but a smear on the floor," replied Gimli cheerfully. Abruptly his expression became serious. "How is he?"  
  
"Fine, or he will be once I get him to my room and clean his wounds," said Legolas, avoiding any mention of having extended his power to protect Aragorn.  
  
Gimli nodded and led him to the room where a bowl of warm water and a washcloth already waited before heading off to give the good news to King Theoden.  
  
Legolas closed the door to ensure that they would not be disturbed before leaning against the wall until the dizziness passed. Then he quickly got to work, deftly stripping Aragorn of his shirt and scrubbing the dirt out of his wounds, before continuing, hesitantly, on his lower body and tried to dismiss the throbbing in his groin.  
  
He finished quickly, Aragorn's legs only having a few scratches and avoided looking anywhere but at what he was doing. His face was flushed as he began putting the clothing back on the man. He was about to dress Aragorn in his tunic when he awoke.  
  
Legolas smiled and brushed an errant strand of hair back into place. "Good," he said, setting the tunic down, "you're awake."  
  
Aragorn propped himself up on his elbows. "Are you well, friend? You look pale and you seem diminished somehow."  
  
Legolas shook his head. "Lie down and rest. An army of orcs will be here by midnight and you need to be well by then," he said, pushing against Aragorn's bare chest, suppressing a blush.  
  
The man frowned. "There must indeed be something wrong with you if your elven strength is so lacking that you cannot push me back down." He trailed off, noticing that his wounds were gone without even a scar. "Legolas, what has happened while I was unconscious?"  
  
The words seemed to come from far away and Legolas heard a rushing in his ears before blacking out.  
  
"Legolas!" Aragorn cried out as the elf fell across his chest. He quickly shifted him so that he lay on the bed and then leaped out of bed himself, marveling at his lack of soreness and pain, as well as scars. Then he turned his attention back to his friend. Legolas looked as if he had stopped breathing and Aragorn quickly removed the elf's shirt and put his ear to the elf's chest, searching for a heartbeat. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found it and then began to search for any wounds. He found none, which puzzled him. Elves needed very little rest, yet Legolas looked to have been exhausted. Legolas had rested on their way to Helm's Deep, had he not? Surely he couldn't have become so tired in the space of a day. Aragorn sighed once more and settled back in a chair to await his friend's awakening.  
  
~*~  
  
Legolas awakened slowly, blinking against the bright light streaming through the window. He turned his head to look at Aragorn, seated beside the bed.  
  
Aragorn smiled. "Thanks gods you're awake," he said. "I've been worried."  
  
"I'm find," said Legolas lightly. "Healing you just took." He paused too late for his slip of the tongue.  
  
"Healing me?" questioned Aragorn, eyes glittering dangerously. "Was that what happened to make you so weak? You could have died Legolas, had you passed out any sooner."  
  
He stood over the bedridden elf, bringing his face so close to Legolas that his hair brushed his face and Legolas had to swallow and concentrate on not moaning as his heart raced.  
  
"Do not ever do that again," he hissed. The anger left him as quickly as it had come. "I couldn't bear to lose you as well," he said quietly, bringing his forehead to rest gently against Legolas'.  
  
"I could not bear to lose you either," Legolas managed to whisper before shifting to make his arousal less noticeable.  
  
"What's wrong?" asked Aragorn in concern.  
  
"Nothing," replied Legolas, avoiding looking at him. "It's nothing."  
  
"It's obviously something to put such an unusual expression on your face. It's almost as if.you fear me." said the man thoughtfully.  
  
"It's not you I fear, it is myself," said Legolas suddenly.  
  
"Why?" questioned Aragorn, bewildered.  
  
"And why must you ask so many questions?" whispered Legolas before drawing him close and gently claiming his lips, hands stroking his bare chest.  
  
Aragorn's muscles clenched in surprise at the unexpected actions before relaxing, and he slid onto the bed next to the elf. Too soon Legolas broke away with a gasp and leapt out of bed.  
  
"My.my apologies," he said hoarsely, turning his back to the bed. "I did not mean to do that. I understand if you will not wish to see me again."  
  
"Legolas," said Aragorn.  
  
Legolas wasn't paying attention. "I will be sure to find a capable replacement for the quest."  
  
"Legolas, you aren't paying attention," said Aragorn, grasping him by the shoulders and turning him so that he was forced to look at him. Then, with a small smile, he kissed the elf. Where first there had been gentleness, now there was fire and passion. Somehow they found themselves in bed, stripped of their clothes. Hands explored each other's bodies and lips locked together, tongues battling in the heat of desire.  
  
They pleasured each other, crying out in ecstasy before finally settling down in a tangle of limbs. The bed covers were on the floor. "We should get up soon," murmured Legolas, arms wrapped around his lover. "They will be wondering how you are and we have a battle to prepare for."  
  
"Yes," sighed Aragorn, voice muffled by Legolas' chest. He sat up and looked down at his beloved. "Be careful," he said seriously. "If you get yourself killed, I'll kill you myself."  
  
Legolas grinned, stretching lazily. "I feel as if I can take on the orc army single-handedly."  
  
"Don't even think of it," said Aragorn in mock alarm.  
  
Legolas sat up and kissed him softly. "You be careful as well, meleth nin."  
  
#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#&#  
  
So how was it? I wasn't quite sure on how to end it, so I guess that was a little awkward. Please be nice. Ja ne! 


End file.
